


Fluorescent Adolescent

by Sleepy_lil_hyena



Series: Ahriman Martyr AU [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Canon Non-Binary Character, Coffee Shops, Cunnilingus, Cute Ending, Dorks in Love, Eventual Smut, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Other, Parenthood, Rough Oral Sex, Slow Burn, This is technically a coffee shop AU now, Trans Catra (She-Ra), Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_lil_hyena/pseuds/Sleepy_lil_hyena
Summary: Parenting 1-year-old Harper is hard for Catra, especially since she's juggling that with her new cafe business. Her and Adora are exhausted and haven't had a single second to themselves. Luckily, Kevin and Double Trouble--who totally haven't spent the last year awkwardly flirting with each other--offer to lend a hand and take care of Harper for a night. Later, Adora and Catra use their alone time to get up to some tired, unexpected naughty business. Unfortunately, Kevin and Dee know absolutely nothing about babies, and won't stop interrupting their friends' sexy times.Or, everyone is a Gay Mess and parenting is hard work.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Double Trouble/Wrong Hordak (She-Ra)
Series: Ahriman Martyr AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870384
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Fluorescent Adolescent

**Author's Note:**

> Let me preface by extending a big thank you to PwiPwiPoo for betaing this fic.

It was a fairly ordinary morning at Grayskull Coffee Roasters. Kevin, co-owner of the business, had opened a short few minutes ago while his sole employee Double Trouble had been putting out arrangements of baked goods. While the cafe’s location within Station 17’s sprawling network of tunnels and bunkers added an almost ominous overtone to everything--the steel corridors, artificial sunlight and constant humming of machinery felt almost eschatological--Kevin had still done his best to make the place feel rustic, inviting and warm. Well, he’d certainly put in some interior decorating know-how, but he hadn’t been alone. His business partner continued to be a no-show, and it was getting concerning. 

“Well, look at us,” Dee trilled as they came back from the kitchen, looking quite cute in their brown apron and matching cap, “Quite the power couple.” 

“Shut up…” Kevin felt himself avert his eyes, flustered. The green-haired Horde clone still didn’t really know how to react to Dee’s advances, or if they even were advances; they made him question some assumptions about himself, but that didn’t have to be a bad thing by any stretch. 

“No need to get so worked up, Minty. I’m just teasing you. We do make a good team, though, you’ve gotta admit,” the androgynous barista quipped as they stole a lemon cranberry muffin out of the nearby display case. 

“I hope you know that’s coming out of your paycheque,” Kevin chided their coworker. 

“Aww, come on, can’t it just be our little secret?” Dee begged, mouth full of muffin and lined with crumbs. They were a bit of a messy snacker, despite all their ostensible beauty and elegance. “You know how good these things are, Kev!” 

“Of course I do. I baked them myself,” Kevin puffed his chest up with pride, the dangly green gemstone earrings he had on swinging a bit, “But Catra and I agreed that if you keep sneaking food, you’ll bleed us dry. Ergo, you’d better pay up, lest you lose your tenuous position here at our establishment.” 

“Goodness, you and your way with words,” Dee’s face turned a slightly lighter shade of veridian. It looked like now  _ they  _ were the flustered one. 

“I write poetry a bit, so I try to have a big vocabulary. There’s really nothing to it, I’m just pretentious,” Kevin shrugged. 

Dee laughed like an idiot, voice cracking a little bit. Then they made a face like they’d had an abrupt epiphany. 

“Say, where is cash kitten anyway? Shouldn’t she be here by now--” they started, getting their answer almost instantaneously. 

The front door dinged, heralding the arrival of a new face. The face, however, wasn’t so new; the Lord Protector (in name only) and proprietor of the cafe entered and made her way to the front counter, already in uniform. Something about her getup was certainly against regulations, however, in a startling move for the ex-soldier. Beneath the brim of her brown cap, Catra wore a pair of darkly-tinted aviators, completely blocking any view of her David Bowie-like eyes. As she made her way behind the counter and practically slumped half her body weight over the damn thing, both Kevin and Dee could tell something was definitely up. 

“Uh, good morrow to you, dear associate of mine,” Kevin tried to look cheery, bowing his head in a gentle nod of acknowledgement. 

“Every single word out of your mouth just sounded like a foghorn,” Catra groaned, her head falling to the countertop for a second. 

“Hey, boss, you look like shit,” Dee remarked, keeping it real; this was ironic given they shoved the rest of their muffin into their mouth and hid all the remaining evidence as soon as Catra walked in. 

“ _ Yeah, _ ” Catra drawled with annoyance, “ _ I know. _ ” 

Kevin sighed and shook his head, whereas Dee merely giggled. No doubt it had been another late night with baby Harper again. One year into new motherhood, and the nights didn’t seem to be getting any easier for Catra. This, of course, said nothing of how Harper’s other mom Adora was doing; Kevin could only assume she wasn’t doing much better, even if she was a legendary space marine. 

“You wait here, hun. I’ll be right back,” Dee signsonged as they headed to one of the nearby coffee machines. 

Kevin remained at the magicat restaurateur’s side, putting a hand to her shoulder in some vain effort to comfort her. She grunted and shrugged it off. 

“Why are you wearing those glasses? They look rather dashing, mind you, but they seem like an odd choice. Especially since we’re indoors and there’s no natural light,” Kevin pondered. 

“Kevin, my dude, if you could see the bags under my eyes... _ fuck. _ Thinkin’ if people see me out here lookin’ like a vampire, it’ll be bad for business. You’re my business guy. You get what I mean, yeah?” Catra groggily mumbled, still flopped on the counter in a very cat-like way. Kevin wondered if that was perhaps unsanitary. 

“I would have said take the day off if I knew it was this bad,” Kevin reassured his friend. 

“I’ve missed three days of work already, pal. I’m not gonna keep letting you handle this alone. Not to mention Dee’s eatin’ us outta house and home, the little thief…” Catra grumbled. The glasses temporarily rolled off of her nose, revealing her grotesquely bloodshot sclera for a moment. 

“Catra, no, i-it’s okay, love. Sundays are never very busy anyway. Go home and sleep, maybe spend a little time with Adora and the baby, just--” Kevin started. 

“Honestly, Kevin, I think that workin’ our greasy spoon here is probably less of a handful than H-bomb is. Like, I love the kid to bits, really, I do, but…” Catra heaved a colossal sigh, “...We’re having a lot of trouble getting him to bed, and he’s kinda having trouble nursing too. As if that wasn’t enough, little rugrat’s been into everything ever since he started walking. Trying to climb stuff, bumpin’ into things...oh geez. And Adora and I, I don’t even think we’ve  _ hugged _ . I think the most interaction we have is when we pass out on the bed and kinda  _ nudge  _ each other,” Catra explained, words slurring into each other at times. 

“Wow. That’s quite the predicament,” Kevin, aghast, said. 

“No shit, Sherlock.” 

“Well fuck you, Watson.” 

“Sorry,” Catra laughed, “I’d say I’m tired and short-fused, but you probably figured that out by now.” 

“Yeah,” Kevin chuckled with mild enthusiasm. 

Catra’s commiseration with her green Horde clone collaborator were interrupted as Dee returned, carrying a piping hot cup of...something. Catra was ready to give her enby employee an earful for stealing more food and drink from the cafe, but then she realized where they were going. The cup wasn’t for Dee, or so it seemed. This much seemed apparent as Dee cut past their not-so-well-hidden crush Kevin and promptly passed Catra the cup. She took one sip and was smitten with the flavours of whatever sort of coffee concoction this was, though she found it rather sweet. 

“Drink up. It’ll sharpen you up and get you ready for a bit of the ol’ ultra-hospitality,” Dee smiled. 

“This is...this is…” Catra started, voice sounding a bit rejuvenated. 

“Good, huh?” Dee asked. 

“ _ So _ fuckin’ good…” Catra actually cracked a weak smile, “What’s this thing made of?”

“It’s four espresso shots poured into a single cup with a pump of hazelnut syrup,” Dee explained, “I call it ‘special drink’.” 

“Jesus, Dee, are you trying to give her a heart attack?” Kevin gasped in horror. Their espresso was specifically advertised as the strongest in the whole EPG, ground with the rare (and expensive) Prospero Superblack beans. It was like coffee-zilla;  _ one  _ shot would get you going, but  _ four  _ would probably give someone insomnia for a week. 

“The boss lady holds her coffee like she holds her liquor, Minty. That is to say quite well. Plus, just look at her! Heart attack? Girl probably hasn’t even had a  _ pulse  _ lately!” Dee frantically explained. 

“You can’t be serious. We’re trying to wake her up, not poison her! Four shots is  _ way _ too much, especially at once!” Kevin snapped, putting his face in his palm. 

“I’m serious. And don’t call me Shirley,” Dee paused, realizing that they’d blundered a bit with that line, “Wait a minute...dammit.” 

“I have had just about enough of your pithy retorts, and your muffin stealing, and your excessively long bathroom breaks where you come back stinking of bad cannabis, and--” Kevin began to ramble in frustration, only for Catra to cut him off. 

“Fuck’s sake, just kiss them already, dude,” she laughed, continuing to sip the tall cup of cardiac arrest Dee had prepared for her. 

Both the Horde clone and the spritely androgyne froze, backing away from each other slowly. Their body language betrayed a bit of tension that  _ they  _ may have considered well hidden, but anyone could attest it was anything but. Both of them stiffened quite a bit and made a painfully obvious effort to avoid making eye contact with each other, then turned their attention to Catra in an effort to stem the growing awkwardness.

“Dee’s got a point though, Kev. This stuff is good. Just don’t give it to me often. Shit’s expensive,” Catra explained. 

That was another thing. This rough patch Catra, Adora and baby Harper were navigating couldn’t be remedied by ‘special drink’ alone. Kevin had nothing but respect for his cafe co-founder; the two of them were the biggest culinary nerds in the ‘verse, not to mention they had a lot of gay-lesbian and trans-related solidarity with each other. It was clear that new parenthood was taking its toll on both his colleague’s health and her relationship with her lover, and he wasn’t standing for it. He had to do something, and fast. And that’s when it hit him, clear as day and simple as a grilled cheese sandwich. 

“Catra,” Kevin started, “Do you perhaps think that you and Adora would benefit from some alone time? Maybe getting a friend to watch the baby while you two unwind a little bit?” 

“Maybe, I dunno. What do you have in mind?” Catra asked. Apparently she felt well enough to take her glasses off; her eyes still looked like the eyes of a walking corpse, but it was nice to see her feeling a little better. 

Kevin was about to recount his master plan, thinking it would all sound quite sweet. The Horde clone considered himself a wordsmith, after all, so whatever scheme he was about to deliver would be wonderfully decadent and well crafted. However, his time in the spotlight was stolen as Dee opened that loud, extravagantly saucy mouth of theirs.

“He’s saying that you and Adora need to bone,” Dee sneered.

_ Oh, you’ve gone and done it now, you lascivious, oddly alluring fiend,  _ Kevin thought to himself in horror. 

Catra made a face like she’d just heard someone break all the glassware in the kitchen at once. Slowly, she turned to glare at Dee, her yellow eye twitching unnervingly. It was like a scene from a horror movie from Earth-That-Was, her haggard appearance multiplying the terror tenfold.

“ _ What was that? _ ” Catra squeaked, somehow comical and disturbing at once. 

“You heard me, girl. He’s thinking that you and Adora should sneak off for a quick game of hide the weasel, if you know what I’m sayin’,” Dee restated with a playful wink. 

“That’s not--Wait, I didn’t--” Kevin stuttered, trying to cover his ass. He didn’t mean to insinuate such things, he just thought they might need a break; if they wished to get up to some adult naughty business at that time, that was their decision. 

It was too late, however. The sleep-deprived, caffeine-addled magicat restaurateur lost her fucking marbles. It was a good thing that business on Sundays was  _ indeed  _ quite slow, elsewise Catra might’ve scared off a lot of customers with her ranting and raving. What ensued was a long, extraordinarily loud lecture about how the things that Catra and Adora did in their bedroom was their business and theirs alone. The lecture was interspersed with multiple mortified outcries of ‘ _ bone’  _ again and again, Catra utterly appalled at Dee’s vulgarity. Kevin surmised that her reaction made sense given the high-profile invasion of Catra and Adora’s intimate privacy during the Second Horde War; Catra was just starting to forgive Dee for their role in that job, too. When Catra finally finished, she let out a long, exasperated groan and slumped over the counter yet again while Dee and Kev stood glued to their spots. 

“ _ Motherfucking shit cocksucker twatwaffle motherfucker… _ ” Catra muttered in her remaining rage, muffled by the sleeve of her shirt. 

“Forgive me, Catra. I did not wish to insinuate anything about your sex life. I just meant you needed rest,” Kevin hurriedly explained. 

“Oh please, we  _ all _ know what you--” Dee started, rolling their eyes. 

“Enough,” Kevin hissed. 

“Both of you idiots shut up,” Catra ordered in a flat, exasperated monotone, “I guess Dee’s got a point. It's been a long time since we did any of that, and it shows. I think I  _ bumped shoulders  _ with Adora in the kitchen and felt some...stirrings. Pretty sure she’s feeling the same. Guess we  _ would  _ benefit from some, uh, hide the weasel or whatever you said.” 

“Aha! In your face!” Dee taunted, shoving two fingers at Kevin and doing a weird little victory dance. 

“Yes, yes, what a stunning victory for thee and thine, Dee,” Kevin sighed, “Catra, are you…?” 

“Serious? Absolutely. I mean, it’s not for lack of trying. Every time she and I start though, it’s like the baby just  _ knows  _ to fuss. It’s honestly kinda scary,” Catra lamented. 

“I was just going to ask if you felt uncomfortable, but, uh, thank you for sharing. I think.” 

“No prob. Dunno who we’d get to watch the baby, though. Scorpia and Perfuma’d be my first pick, but I think they’ve got their hands full too.” 

“I could maybe do it.” 

“You?" Catra's eyes widened, propping her head up on her arms as her ears perked up, "Really Kev? Do you even know anything about babies?” 

“Alas, I don’t, but I am a speedy learner! Furthermore, I love children! Er, the healthy amount, that is,” Kevin laughed, “That didn’t come out right.” 

“Easy does it, pal. I caught your drift," the cafe's magical co-proprietor waved a hand to her business partner, seeming frankly amused at his eagerness, "Yeah, if you think you can handle it, I’m game. Adora bubble wraps H-bomb, but I’m sure she’ll appreciate the break.” 

“I’ll help too! I want in on this! Friends help friends get laid, like I always say!” Dee butted in, sounding quite confident in themselves. 

“Yes, you  _ would  _ say that, wouldn’t you...” Kevin spat disdainfully. 

“Well  _ excuse  _ me! What’s the matter, you need some help too, Minty?” Dee inquired, the ponderance sounding just a little teensy bit flirtatious. 

“I am quite alright with the amount of intimate attention I am getting already, thank you very much,” Kevin scoffed. Dee looked a little disappointed by both Kevin’s answer and his inability to detect the subtext. 

“Okay, okay, chill. If you guys are up for it, I’ll text Adora about it on my break. Dee, no funny business with my son, got it?” Catra demanded. 

“Oh, my dear sweet boss, whatever do you mean? I’m probably a superb babysitter!” Dee assured their employer. 

“Yeah, keyword  _ probably _ ,” Catra rolled her eyes, “I’m gonna go take a piss real quick. That ‘special drink’ did a number on me, you know how it is. You two good to hold the fort and keep planning your end of the bargain?” 

“Of course! We shall formulate a workable strategy with formidable gusto!” Kevin affirmed. 

“Do you carry a thesaurus around for all of these?” Dee asked. 

“Afraid it’s all up here, love,” Kevin tapped a green-nailed finger to his temple. He was shamelessly flaunting his skills, but was Dee complaining? Not in the slightest. 

“Thanks, guys. Be right back,” Catra said as she headed out towards the water closet. 

A silence fell on Dee and Kevin. They looked at each other, recoiled, and then looked away. Neither of them knew exactly a thing about babies, nor were they sure of exactly what they should do with their odd feelings for each other. Well, whether they liked it or not, it would seem fate had thrown them together for a rather high-stakes task. Just what the hell had they gotten themselves into? 

“...And if he gets bored, just try playing around with the toy I packed. The one with the stuffed snake thing on the end, can’t miss it. It’s his favourite,” Adora explained, still sweating bullets at the thought of parting with her baby. They went through this little hiccup of stress every single time, though in the beginning it was much worse; the Royal Army guards around Bright Moon castle certainly weren’t Adora’s favourite governesses. 

“No worries, madam. I can’t imagine little H-bomb here getting even the  _ slightest  _ bit bored with bibi Double Trouble. Isn’t that right, my precious, precious little fuzzy boy?” Dee asked the tiny green-eyed, red-headed magicat toddler squirming around in their arms. Harper giggled in response, a sweet and funny sound. “Aww. See? He likes me already!” 

“Yes, isn’t he just the sweetest? I’m sure we’ll all have a lovely time, and that includes you ladies!” Kevin assured Adora and Catra, still standing by the front door of Kevin’s apartment. 

Like all of Station 17’s living spaces (save a few ritzy surface dwellings), Kevin’s humble abode was a steel-and-concrete bunker within a bunker. His unit seemed to be a more modestly-sized version, being a little less roomy than Catra and Adora’s custom-built place but still sporting at least one bedroom. Like all Station 17 residents, the Horde clone had done his best to add a personal touch to his place; art pieces were propped on tables and hung on walls, while the floor was covered in some brightly-colored, hand-woven rug. Just by giving the place one brief glance, Catra already deduced that Harper was gonna have a good time. That said, the little guy’s mischief might not be appreciated by Kevin in all his artsy, well-curated glory. 

“Just give us a call if you need anything, okay? I’d be happy to help, anything for my little guy,” Adora insisted, taking a moment to lean over and tickle Harper’s chin. The baby boy smiled and let out more giggles, having nothing but love for his space mom despite his inability to speak. 

“Of course, of course!” Dee nodded, “Oh, this is going to be oodles of fun!” 

“Please don’t ever say ‘oodles’ again. Unless it’s followed by ‘noodles’,” Catra jokingly ordered, “Have fun, guys.” 

“All the same to you. Take care,” Kevin waved goodbye to the two new mothers, both of the ladies looking quite excited for their night off, and saw them out. 

Catra and Adora headed back out of the residential complex, off to the metro station to catch the next train home. Back on the other side of the door, Kevin locked his front door up and proceeded to set the various bags of Harper’s stuff down by his coat hangers. Dee sauntered over, still carrying the baby. 

“Just one rule, darling,” Dee said, “Don’t fall in love with me.” 

“That won’t be a problem, I assure you,” Kevin stated flatly, though admittedly his partner in crime for the night looked rather cute; that pink cropped hoodie was quite the number, even if it was probably going to get drooled on by Harper. 

For Kevin, however, sorting out his complicated feelings for his coworker would have to wait. The job at hand was all that mattered. There was a baby to be sat. And then, as Harper squirmed and Dee set the magicat kid down on the floor, all hell started to break loose. 

“God, it was so nice of Kevin and Dee to take Harper for a bit like that. I miss him already, but I need downtime. I feel like I haven’t said a word to you in weeks, kitten, not to mention we’ve both been running on nothing but caffeine and happy thoughts,” Adora said with a sigh and a laugh, hanging that signature coat of hers up by the door. The glow of the holographic sunset projected into Catra and Adora’s residence seemed just a little warmer today; it reminded Catra vaguely of some of those tender nights back at Station 9. 

“Yeesh, I know. This whole parenting thing is awesome, but  _ holy shit. _ ..how do Scorpia and Perfuma do it?” Catra asked, largely rhetorical. 

“Right? We have to get their secret!” Adora giggled, “You think Kevin and Dee can handle this?” 

“Oh, sure. It’s good practice for when  _ they  _ have kids.” 

“Yeah, I’m not seeing it, kitten.” 

“You don’t work with them, babe! I’m telling you, sparks are flying!” 

“ _ Right, okay… _ ” Adora rolled her eyes, walking to the TV room and slumping on the couch, “Tonight’s not about them, though. It’s about us. So...what do you wanna do, Catra?” 

Catra froze, hearing Dee’s snarky and innuendo-laden words echo. Even beyond that initial teasing of  _ you and Adora need to bone _ , Dee hadn’t let up about their suggestions for the couple’s break all day. It was like they could turn every mundane activity into some sort of witty double entendre, a lengthy reminder to Catra of how much she missed her lover’s intimate touch. Perhaps that was where their moniker originated in the first place. Either way, Catra was very much aware of what  _ she  _ personally wanted, but Adora looked sleepy and ready to chill for the night. The imposing blonde First One seemed more cuddly than anything; that was perfectly alright with Catra, though, and any time spent recuperating with her significant other was valuable. 

“Oh, I dunno...what do you wanna do?” Catra asked sheepishly, hands behind her back and face probably blushing. 

“Well, we could catch up on a show or movie or something. Maybe you could make some of your famous mac and cheese. I think part of me just wants to nap, though,” Adora ran a hand through her messy platinum mane, then raised an eyebrow at Catra, “You okay?” 

“Pfft. Yeah, yeah I’m good. Had four espresso shots today but yeah, I’m good,” Catra insisted, still standing in the TV room doorway looking suspicious as hell. 

“That must be a new personal best!” Adora laughed, still sounding very weak and sleepy. 

“Adora, you and I both know that  _ six  _ is my personal best. I’m disappointed,” Catra jokingly shook her head, “But yeah, I’m okay. Why you askin’?” 

“ _ Well... _ let’s see here,” Adora started rather matter-of-factly, her crossed legs and steepled hands looking quite professional despite her disheveled exterior, “Your tail is flicking like crazy, your fur seems ruffled, you’re hardly blinking, and you’ve got your ‘I love butterflies’ face on.” 

“My what now?” Catra asked, confused. 

“It’s what I call the face you make when you’re really happy and excited about something. You’re doing it now,” Adora pointed to Catra’s face, causing her to blush and shy away for a second. 

“Maybe I’m just happy to be here relaxing with you,” Catra crossed her arms, trying to seem inconspicuous. It wasn’t working, of course. 

“Nope, not buying it. You only make that look on very special occasions, not to mention the fuzzies and the tail wagging. What’s up?” Adora was awfully perceptive and persistent for someone so seemingly exhausted, her astuteness juxtaposed with her comfy aesthetic of a slightly-stained grey tank top and sweats. 

Catra kept hearing Dee’s words again and again, every underhanded insinuation about just what exactly the magicat woman wanted to do to her First One lover playing back. Even looking the way she did, Adora was still awakening some fairly dirty thoughts in Catra now that the two were alone. Adora was tired, though, and Catra didn’t want to make the Princess uncomfortable, especially on their night off. 

“I-it’s stupid,” Catra stuttered, feeling the heat rise in both her chest and her cheeks, “I don’t wanna get into it, just something from work.” 

“Well, let’s not let it ruin the night. Come on, you can tell me,” Adora patted the area of the couch next to her, the off-blue futon featuring plenty of room. 

“Okay, so, uh,” Catra took the empty space, feeling her tail wag with renewed fervour, “Uh, it’s funny, y’see--” 

“Honey, come on. It’s been over four years. Whatever it is, my judgement is withheld and my respect for you will remain unscathed,” Adora smiled and scooched over to cuddle into her auburn-furred lover’s shoulder, “Well, I mean, unless you started smoking again or something.” 

“ _ What? _ Eww, no! Like hell!” Catra playfully nudged her blonde life partner, “Especially not with Harper around!” 

“Aww. He’s making us both better people, huh?” Adora shrugged. The two of them really did love their little half-cat son, even if he was a massive handful at the moment. “So what’s this really about?” 

“Right, yeah,” Catra gulped, knowing she would have to come clean about this whole stupid thing now, “What it’s really about is...oh, it was just this dumb joke Dee kept making, but if you don’t wanna hear it you  _ really _ don’t have to--” 

“Ah, come on, kitten. You know I love a good Dee joke. Let’s hear it!” Adora pleaded, excitement in those azure pools she had for eyes. 

“Well, uh, okay, if that’s what you want, sure,” Catra’s voice cracked in nervousness, “So Kevin offers to give us a night off and watch the baby, right? And Dee, they...they, uh...” 

“I’m on the edge of my seat here,” Adora giggled. 

“Well, they were just joking around of course, but...I believe their exact words were that me and you needed to  _ bone _ . That’s--that’s crazy, right?” Catra awkwardly stuttered out, heart pounding. She never figured there’d be a time where talking about sex with her girlfriend of four years would be quite so...jittery. 

There was an odd moment of silence between the two, Adora giving Catra a bit of a thousand-yard stare at this little revelation. Pretty soon, though, the silence collapsed into the kind of ginormous, exaggerated belly laugh that only weeks of exhaustion could produce. Adora was practically rocking back and forth in her seat in hilarity, her heavyset frame making the futon squeak. Pretty soon, Catra was joining in, though her intonations were perhaps more befuddled than Adora’s were. Internally, however, Catra knew Dee’s jeers were absolutely impractical given the circumstances, and that did indeed lend a humour to them. 

“ _ Bone? _ ” Adora squealed in disbelief. 

“That’s what I said!” Catra wiped a tear from her eye, having laughed so hard she caused her eyes to water, “Like, how would that even be possible?” 

“We’re so fucking tired!” Adora wheezed, wiping away a tear of her own. 

“I  _ know! _ Can you imagine us just having tired, sloppy sex on this couch?” 

“Couldn’t be me! We’re adults! We can go without sex for a while!” 

“Yeah, exactly!” the semi-retired Lord Protector finally caught her breath, “Oh, so stupid…” 

Adora began to catch her own breath, looking somehow even more exhausted. Yet Catra was able to pick up on something else in her angelic First Ones lover’s composure. She wasn’t sure what it was, but it seemed familiar. Perhaps her haziness towards the whole situation was due in part to the fact that there were really only two things keeping her awake: the massive load of caffeine in her system, and her will to spend time with Adora before they went back to motherhood. Adora leaned herself in a little closer, though, and for a moment Catra had a hunch about what exactly she was seeing. 

“Yeah, I guess that’d be pretty stupid…” the blonde started, leaving herself an odd little silence and having her thought remain unfinished. Catra didn’t understand what was up with the pause at first, but eventually she got her answer in what Adora did next. 

Catra didn’t need any more explanation than the feeling of her lover sliding a firm, calloused hand to the dark-haired magicat’s waist, letting it dance its way further into her jeans. 

“...Wouldn’t it?” Adora’s voice was a low murmur, so utterly steeped in innuendo that it rivalled even Dee’s chronic horniness. 

“I...uh...but…” Catra stuttered, speechless. She was totally agape, feeling her regions south of the border start to twitch and awaken. Then again, her little friend thereabouts hadn’t exactly gotten a ton of attention recently; it didn’t take much to get it riled up, and it was _ most certainly _ headed into that general direction. 

“But what, kitten?” Adora pondered, still sounding like honey, “Are you okay with this?” 

“Are  _ you _ ?” Catra asked, still in disbelief. Whatever active brain cells she’d been keeping alive with caffeine began to fizzle as all her blood pumped elsewhere, “I mean, y-you’re  _ so tired! _ I don’t wanna--” 

“Not tired enough,” Adora practically growled, “Don’t pretend I don’t see the way you look at me sometimes, Catra. You’ve missed this, huh?” 

“Well, I mean, uh, sure, yeah, but there’s no pressure! Like, we can just watch something and cuddle and…” 

“Does it  _ look  _ like I just want to cuddle?” 

“ _ Nope, not really. _ ” 

“Do  _ you _ ?” 

“I...would not say that…” 

Hearing Catra's affirmative made a dirty smirk creep onto Adora's face. 

“Then I’d say we’re on the same page, eh kitten?” Adora’s hand teased further inwards, thumb starting to hook around the waistband of her partner’s undergarments as she pried for areas further concealed; areas that, simply put, Catra could feel beg for attention with their hardness. 

“Yeah,” Catra’s voice was simply a sigh at this point, “Yeah, guess we are.” 

In a moment, the blonde First One’s thumb was joined by her index and middle finger. Pretty soon, all her digits were heading southwards, just barely brushing the trimmed patch of fur down there. Catra wasn’t complaining in the slightest about how slow-going Adora was; she liked to be teased, to be made to work for it. The building tension was enough to elicit an excited whine from her, Adora letting out a wry, smug laugh at the sound. The former space marine leaned in close to her lover’s face, mere inches from her cute nose, mismatched eyes, reddish fuzziness...it left Catra desperate for Adora to just kiss her already, along with starting a certain other intimate act. And then the phone rang. 

“Oh, shit. Here, I’ll get it,” Adora said with a disappointed sigh. 

“Wait--” Catra pleaded, her tail still twitching in anticipation. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not forgetting about this. We’d better make sure Kevin and Dee haven’t killed our son, though.” 

“Whoa, don’t even joke about that. Uncool.” 

“Yeah, sorry. Catastrophizing.” 

“We’re moms, babe. It’s what we do.” 

“Too true, hun,” Adora laughed as she went for her communicator, resting on the end table and sending rattles all through the mahogany as it vibrated. Hurriedly--whether from wanting to get back to her adult playtime with Catra, from worrying about the baby, or both--the blonde answered the call, “Hey, what’s up?” 

“Adora, hi! Thank goodness!” Dee chirped from the other end of the communicator, sounding slightly concerned but still amicable as always, “So, umm, were you aware that Harper’s little claws are coming in?” 

“Oh, yeah. Fucked up my tit pretty bad a couple times while feeding. I can take a hit, though,” Adora explained with bizarre endearment. 

“Well that’s a bit TMI, but, uh, alright then...It’s the carpet, Adora. He’s  _ taken interest  _ in the carpet,” Dee explained. 

“Is the carpet important?” Adora asked. 

“Just a minute... _ Kevin, honey? Is the carpet important? _ ” a pause from Dee’s end, “Ah. He says it was expensive.” 

“There should be a couple of old towels in the bag. We use those when he wants to practice scratching stuff. Lemme know if that works, we were kinda in the middle of something _ so _ ...bye for now!” Adora blurted out, moving the communicator away from her ear. 

“Adora, hold on--” Dee started, sounding even  _ more  _ concerned now. 

“See you later tonight, Dee!” Adora hung up in a rush, clearly not wanting to be held up anymore. She put the communicator back down on the end table, then looked up at Catra with those deep cerulean orbs of hers and flashed the military magicat the most unmistakable bedroom eyes. 

“Are they gonna be-- _ mmph! _ ” Catra started to inquire about her coworkers’ wellbeing as they handled her son, but Adora’s lips rendered her mute in no time. 

The teasing, the hunger, the slow burn of it all fell away with little effort. Now, Adora was playing for keeps. She pounced on her magicat lover and kissed her in a way that was fatigued but loving; her hands immediately went to work unbuttoning Catra’s flannel and unzipping her jeans, wasting no time. Catra found herself pondering if Adora’s vigor was born of longing or simply an awareness for how precious their time was. It didn’t matter to her, though; she was more preoccupied with her girlfriend’s ravenous, messy affection, planting damp and rough kisses along Catra’s face and neck in her freshly-disrobed state. 

Oh, and there was the small matter that her cock was out now, too. 

“You certainly know what you’re after,” Catra purred, both literally and metaphorically. Looking down, she could already see Adora’s sturdy digits wrapped around her girthy, uncut womanhood, feeling extra sensitive to her loving touch.

“I’ve had time to plan,” Adora teased as she gave a sudden pull downwards on Catra’s girldick, sending unexpected yet welcome shocks of pleasure through her lower regions. 

“Well,” Catra moaned, “I  _ like  _ your plan.” 

Adora said nothing, simply letting out another sultry laugh and continuing with her...well, her plan. Catra was so damn eager for her lover’s attention, every stroke guiding her to much-needed sexual release. She was practically burning with desire and lust, only further enhanced when she looked downwards at Adora’s hand rubbing her shaft. The look on Adora’s face, that wry Mona Lisa smile, was enough to make her let out a prolonged, high-pitched moan (almost a meow, really). It somehow just made all the feelings more intense, and it sent her over the edge; Catra arched her back ever-so-slightly, curling her toes and feeling the claws there unsheath. They went on like this for a while, Adora touching her lover's erect womanhood with the right mix of sweet and aggressive, until pretty soon Catra felt a particular plateau and found herself mewing again.

“You close, kitten?” Adora playfully inquired. 

“Y-yeah, I-- _ ah, Adora _ \--I might be,” Catra panted out between moans. 

“Good enough for me. Hang on a sec.” 

Catra didn’t have a ton of time to express her confusion, and probably wasn’t even coherent enough to do so anyway. She heaved a sigh full of longing and needing as Adora’s fingers loosened away from her dick. What happened next, however, only filled her with more excitement. The buff, blonde Princess got down on her hands and knees in front of the couch, sitting on her shins right between Catra’s legs. Then, without any further warning, Adora tore her tank top up and over her shoulders, tossing the worn garment to the ground. Naturally, since she’d been going braless for most of her time as a new mom, there was nothing separating her creamy breasts from Catra’s wandering eyes. 

“Wait, so you want me to--” Catra started to ask, feeling eager to see where this was going. If it was headed towards where she thought it was headed, that’d be absolutely perfect. Just the kind of relaxation she needed. 

“Mhm. Paint ‘em like a work of art, honey,” Adora demanded in her best lusty voice, hands once again teasing their way down past Catra’s inner thighs towards the aching sweet spot that lay betwixt. 

Catra ran that order over in her head a second time. For a moment, the metaphor didn’t make much sense. If a work of art was just painted with an off-white colour, then wouldn’t it be indistinguishable from a blank canvas? And Catra’s ‘paint’ only came in white (and technically yellow too, she supposed), so...blank canvas. Regardless, she was pretty damn hyped up to make a mess of Adora’s bust. She was, that is, until the phone rang out a second time. 

“Dammit...I’m sorry, kitten,” Adora hissed in disappointment, toned arms falling to the floor mere  _ inches  _ from Catra’s womanhood. 

“Hey, s’all good, babe. I’m havin’ fun. Go get the phone,” Catra gave a warm smile. She really was content to wait; it just meant she got more delicious moments of intimacy with Adora, the downtime between the action only stiffening her anticipation (literally). 

Adora scooched across the floor to the end table, the wood once again rocked with vibrations from the communicator. The blonde picked up the phone hurriedly, eager to get back to fooling around with Catra. 

“Hello?” Adora asked into the communicator. 

“Oh, thank god, you’re here!” Dee panted, the sound of frantic giggling and babbling faintly audible in the background. That, and the sound of Kevin shouting incoherently in a panic. “He’s so fast! He’s so damn fast and he keeps bumping into stuff! There’s smashed pottery  _ everywhere! _ ” 

“Slow down, Dee. You’re saying Harper’s being a little hyper? Did you give him sugar or something?” Adora asked. 

“What? N-no, we just gave him the food you sent! He’s still running around, knocking over Kevin’s decor and clawing the upholstery! What the fuck are  _ you  _ feeding him, Alpharian angel dust?” 

“What? What the hell even is that? Y’know what, nevermind, I don’t wanna know,” Adora cleared her throat, “Wait another ten minutes and he’ll probably tire himself out, and after that he should be a total sweetheart. Try picking him up and reading him something, too. Works every time, like clockwork.” 

“Okay, okay!  _ Kevin, sweetie, I think we just found a new audience for your poetry! Got any handy? _ ” there was some brief silence on Dee’s end, a garbled answer that was probably Kevin’s voice sounding out, “ _ Fabulous! Go get it! _ Okay, back to you, Adora! Anything else I should know?” 

“Nope, I think you’re good!” 

“Okay!” 

“Okay, see you later tonight, Dee!” 

“Bye bye, doll! Show my boss a good time!” 

Adora snorted, rolled her eyes, and hung up. While she wasn’t terribly appreciative of Dee’s insinuations, Catra’s enby coworker wasn’t exactly far off. Showing Catra a good time was exactly what the Princess intended to do. The interruptions weren’t going to slow her down, not a chance in hell. 

“You good to keep going?” Adora asked as she slid back to her earlier position, basically eye level with Catra’s junk.

“Oh yeah. Just say the word and I’m yours,” Catra purred with unmatched eagerness. Just the thought was enough to get her hardened again, only further supported by Adora’s topless, chiseled nude physique. 

“Well, you know what they say,” Adora’s hands retraced their steps, finding their spot on Catra’s inner thighs once again. Only this time, they got the chance to move further inwards. “Actions speak louder than words.” 

Adora’s actions started to speak an awful lot of sweet nothings, and Catra was utterly enamored by them. She hardly needed any attention at all to get back into that wonderful, earlier-held space; one touch was all it took to put her right back where they’d left off. The Lord Protector let herself fall further under Adora’s spell, every stroke taking her further, until eventually it became too much to bear. Her breath grew rapid, her hands and feet clenched, her moans became louder and more pronounced...and that’s when she couldn’t take it anymore. She burst like a heavyweight howitzer, loins pulsing with ecstasy as she sprayed out the end result of her and Adora’s mischief. After a few minutes spent catching her breath and riding her orgasm out, Catra looked down at her lover and felt proud of herself. Adora was a cum-splattered mess from the chest up. 

“I missed this so  _ fucking  _ much,” the blonde space marine said with pure satisfaction, licking some excess fluids off of her lips. Catra had certainly made quite the mess. 

“I’ll bet. I never hear you drop F-bombs,” Catra panted, letting her head loll back as the last of her cream ran out of her. 

“I find that if I drop them sparingly, it gives them more impact. But hey, to each their own,” Adora lapped up more of the milky, off-white liquid coating her chest, dabbing her fingers in it and then licking them, “You enjoy yourself?” 

“Thought it was obvious,” Catra  _ still  _ felt short of breath, though not winded enough to laugh at Adora’s seeming obliviousness, “Hells to the yes, babe. I needed that.” 

“We’ve still got a bit more time before we have to go pick up Harper, y’know…” Adora looked up at her magicat lover with some remnant of lust.

“Mhm, indeed we do. You reckon it’ll be enough time for me to get inside you? Been  _ ages  _ since I rearranged those guts…” Catra smirked, letting that delicious thought play out in her mind. 

“Why, you want to get me pregnant again?”

“Hey, I’ll be careful this time! No claws near the condom, I swear!” 

“Relax, kitten. I’m only joking,” Adora giggled at the rise she got out of her lover (in more ways than one), knowing full well that Catra had learned her lesson about getting too excited around protection, “I had a little plan of my own for how we could spend the rest of our time, though.” 

“You and your plans,” Catra laughed, feeling herself get enticed by all the varied possibilities, “Well, let’s hear it.” 

Adora recounted no such thing, however. It seemed that ‘actions speak louder than words’ was to be a recurrent motif in this night’s encounter, judging by what Adora did next. The space marine rose to her feet, towering over Catra’s seated frame where once she had kneeled. With one fluid tug of her broad arms, Adora yanked her sweats off, undergarments and all. It had been awhile since Catra’s lover had had time to trim the area around her womanhood, but it was of no trouble to the magicat. It looked pretty cute with some extra fuzz; besides, it was Adora’s choice what she did with her body anyway, and Catra would likely find beauty in whatever aesthetic road the Princess went down. 

“Nice view,” Catra snarked. She would’ve probably said something else--something of similar flabbergasted stupidity, no less, for the sight of the now-nude Adora standing over her was enough to scramble her brain cells like eggs--but never had a chance to. In seconds, Adora jumped back onto the sofa (the frame crackled underfoot from her well-muscled form’s impact), ramming her crotch over Catra’s face in a surprise attack that Catra very much appreciated. From there it was almost reflex what to do next; everything from the warmth to the scent drove Catra frenetic, and she knew full well that Adora’s most sensitive areas deserved a warm welcome. 

“You like that?” Adora moaned. 

Catra obviously couldn’t say a damn thing, what with her face being sat on and all. She let out some heavily muffled chain of enthusiastic affirmatives and put a single clawed thumb up, hoping that answered Adora’s question. If that wasn’t enough, Catra went to work running her tongue across all the various intricacies of her divine lover’s pussy. Hearing Adora moan and cry out as Catra started pleasuring her, the magicat took that as enough of a request for her to keep going. Just as she was really beginning to savour the flavours, textures, smells, and all the other sensations of Adora’s lovely lady flower, something drew her out of her maddened trance. 

The phone rang  _ another blasted time.  _

“Fmmf smmf…” Catra said something vaguely irritated, utterly muffled under Adora. 

“Sorry, what?” Adora panted, laughing. 

“Fuck’s sake…” Catra repeated, nudging her face out from under Adora. While she wanted Harper to be safe, Catra was getting a little tired of the constant interruptions. 

“I’ll handle it. Get back under there. I still need a seat…” the blonde reassured Catra. 

“But--” 

“ _ Get. Back. _ ” 

Adora ran her hands through the back of Catra’s dark, fluffy locks only to yank her face back into the sweet spot between her thighs. With her free hand, she took the communicator off the end table yet again. She answered the ringing device, held it to her ear, and let out one solitary request. 

“ _ We’re busy,”  _ she growled at whoever was on the other end (Dee, presumably), “ _ Go walk around the block for five minutes _ .” 

“Well, I was just gonna let you know that we got Harper to bed--” Dee started, but their full explanation would never come. Adora hung up and let the device fall to the couch in a total power move. Her son was safe, and that was all that mattered for now; well, that and something else. 

Adora rode Catra’s face with haphazard, maddened aggression. She knew what she wanted, and she would have it no matter what. Catra, of course, was happy to oblige. She lapped up mouthful after mouthful of Adora’s slickness, the stuff tasting of red wine and some other  _ je ne sais quoi,  _ revelling in the rhythmic backing track of Adora’s cries. The Lord Protector hadn’t just needed sexual satisfaction for herself: she’d needed it for the Princess as well. Catra forgot what a treat it was to worship every delicious contour of her little pleasure garden, and damned if she wasn’t going to savour every last morsel. 

“ _ Mmm, keep at it...yes, good girl…”  _

As if Catra needed anymore encouragement to service Adora. She refused to relent, even if her caffeine high was wearing off and her movements felt sluggish at times. Messily, she quickened her pace, rough tongue running across Adora’s womanhood again and again for a blissful eternity.

“ _ Keep at it, for fuck’s sake. I’m almost there… _ ”

Well, Catra didn’t  _ need  _ extra encouragement per se, but it certainly added to the whole experience. Adora’s demand was enough to send her over the edge: after all, how could she refuse such a challenge to bring Adora to her breaking point? The magicat let her tongue dance along every fold of her lover’s wet womanhood, sucking and flicking at her clit more than occasionally, revelling in every single moment. She continued to let herself get lost between Adora’s toned thighs, giving the sensitive place as much love and passion as she could, until she’d finally sated her lover’s voracious appetites. Adora let out one final ecstatic scream of overdue passion, tensed for a sweet moment, and then fell back on the futon beside Catra. The Lord Protector’s maw felt warm and sticky, and she delighted in the lingering smell and flavour. It was like Adora had marked her as her own. 

“Oh…” Adora panted, “Oh, honey. I, umm... _ wow _ .” 

“You can say that again,” Catra felt weak and incredibly satisfied, letting her head fall to Adora’s shoulder, “Wow indeed.” 

“Well, I’m just pleased as punch to hear you agree,” Adora trilled, somehow sounding even sleepier than before (how was that even possible?)

“You should be,” Catra rested a limp, gentle hand across Adora’s firm, still-exposed abs, “You are just as beautiful, bewitching and downright  _ sexy  _ as when this whole thing started. Crazy that that was four years ago.” 

“Aww, kitten! I...really needed to hear that. Thank you,” Adora snuggled her lover in close, the magicat’s fur feeling like a fuzzy blanket, “Four years...time flies when you’re having fun and all that, I guess.” 

“True, true. Been a wild ride, what can I say,” Catra yawned, beginning to feel herself doze off in the lovely security of Adora’s arms. 

“Wouldn’t change a single thing about it,” Adora was yawning now, “Goodnight, kitten. I love you.” 

“Love you too, you big beautiful idiot…” Catra mumbled as the clutches of a warm, inviting, and decidedly  _ satisfied  _ sleep began to extend an invitation towards her. 

And that’s when it hit the two young moms. 

“Wait a minute--” Catra grumbled, hit with a stunning realization. 

“Oh,  _ shit!  _ Harper!” Adora had evidently been hit with the same sort of epiphany. 

I would change it to this Awkwardly trampling over each other to get decent and head out the door, scrambling and yelling and flailing their limbs as they made a mad dash out of the bunker. Hopefully they hadn’t missed the next train to Kevin’s apartment block. 

Yet another routine morning at Grayskull Coffee Roasters came the next holographic sunrise. Kevin and Dee, feeling a little exhausted but closer for it, opened the cafe around the same time as usual. Dutifully, the artsy green Horde clone stood guard at the counter, living his dream, while Dee stole yet more muffins. Today, they were going for a carrot cake muffin. It was a good choice, too, given they had cream cheese icing in the centre. 

“Dee,” Kevin glared over at his lithe reptilian friend, “What did I say about the muffins?” 

“Whatever. Worth it. No regrets,” Dee sassed, crumbs all over their apron. Thank goodness the breakfast rush hadn’t started yet. “‘Sides, aren’t we friends? I’ll cut you a deal: you give me free muffins for life, I get you another copy of that limited edition Joy Division vinyl of yours that Harper got into.”

“But they stopped making those…” Kevin heaved a sigh. They were his second favourite band behind Depeche Mode, and now he was down one of his prized possessions. 

“Bitch, you think that’ll stop me? I have ways. I’ll hook you up,” Dee winked. 

Kevin didn’t really know what to say. He just sort of looked Dee over with his viridian eyes, frustrated and confused and kind of oddly thankful. He felt almost lucky that the two had braved last night together. Kevin lacked the words to describe what it was he was feeling for his coworker, but it was pleasant. He smiled and began to think about what he’d say next, but he was interrupted by a ding of the door before the words reached his mouth. 

“Good morning everyone!” Catra called, looking bright and cheerful and not  _ at all  _ like she did yesterday. “Good morning Double Trouble! Good morning Kevin! Good  _ goddamn  _ morning Grayskull Coffee Roasters! It’s a fine day, full of opportunity!” 

Kevin nodded in Catra’s direction. The exhaustion he felt after the antics with Harper’s visit all faded away when he saw how much happier she seemed. 

“Kevin! I’m real sorry my boy messed up your apartment, dude,” Catra practically  _ skipped  _ behind the counter, glowing like an ember. 

“Ah, no worries. Material possessions will come and go. I’m thankful for the experience. It’s certainly put a spring in your step, love,” Kevin smiled. He really meant it. 

“Pssh! Don’t be so modest, my man! Go take the day off! Clean up, get yourself something nice, find a cute boy to make out with!” Catra slapped Kevin’s shoulder amicably, still weirdly outgoing. 

“I, uh...you don’t have to do that,” Kevin gave an awkward shrug. 

“Suit yourself. Standing offer, though!” Catra  _ winked,  _ only further compounding the surrealism of the situation. 

Dee sauntered over, looking somewhat... _ vindicated.  _ They handed Catra another paper cup, just as they had the morning before. The enby barista wore an odd look, a smug and self-satisfied smirk that just barely lurked on their impish mug. 

“More special drink?” they offered. 

“Don’t mind if I fuckin’ do!” Catra snatched the cup and took a deep swing, “Ooh, that’s the stuff!” 

“You totally boned her, didn’t you?” Dee asked. 

“What?” Catra asked, still nursing the ‘special drink’. 

“Adora. You boned her,” Dee’s smirk made a lot more sense now.

There was a moment of silence, Catra looking away with a smirk of her own. Her reaction said it all. Still, she felt a true answer might be good. 

“ _ Yes _ ,” she admitted with a little fist pump. 

“Alright! My girl got laid! Up top, cash kitten!” Dee held their hand up for a high five, and for once Catra didn’t leave them hanging. 

The three friends’ revelry--if you could call it that--was cut short as the door dinged again and then again. The breakfast rush was starting, and nobody made a better wake-up espresso than Grayskull. Thankfully for Catra, however, this morning was going to be one that wasn’t dull and deadening. She and Adora may have been run ragged by the trials of motherhood, but they still loved--and  _ wanted _ \--each other so damn much; having a reminder of that just gave Catra that extra little boost. It helped to have good friends to watch their backs, too. 

_ I guess Dee was right about something after all,  _ Catra thought as she steeled herself for another awesome day of pouring lattes, making sandwiches and serving up goodies. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers, 
> 
> Thanks for tuning in to my first post-Martyr fic! I hope it sates everyone's appetite for a bit and keeps you tantalized for what's coming next. I might take a little time to keep planning the Martyr sequel project after this, as well as an original work I'm planning. 
> 
> That doesn't mean I won't be writing more lewd but cute side projects like this one though. In fact, I have one planned, just no real timeline on it at the moment. I won't spoil it, but it follows a controversial ship and you might lose some respect for Catra after. 
> 
> Oh, and I just have to do more content with Kevin and Double Trouble. They're cute as fuck. I'll go down with this ship (which is not the one previously mentioned, oh no, when you see that one you'll know and probably want to burn down my house). 
> 
> Kind regards, 
> 
> S_L_H


End file.
